Lost in Paradise パラダイスロストイン
by TheYoungDragoness
Summary: We all have heard of the stories where the Akatsuki or other Naruto Characters are turned into puppies or kittens and are sent to a random person or people. But what if a group of ninja girls get turned into kittens by Orochimaru? What happens when the Akatsuki are the ones to get these kittens? Collaboration with EverlastingExplosion from Also on
1. Chapter 1

**Dɪsᴄʟᴀɪᴍᴇʀ**

Cookie and I (Steph, you may call me that) do _not _own Naruto or the Akatsuki (I wish we did...). Masashi Kishimoto.

No stealing our OCs, Akira Saito, Cheiko Fujimoto, Emi Oshiro, Hotaru Gurasu, Kin Kobayashi, Natsu Takenaka and Yumi Naga.

Love,

Lord Reculo's Awesome Adopted Daughter and Princess Sparkles.

Bow down to us :3


	2. Chapter 2

**{Pʀᴏʟᴏɢᴜᴇ プロローグ****}**

"Natsu. We're _lost_."

"We're not! I read the map!" Natsu snatched the map away from Akira, tilting it a little. All the squiggly lines swum in front of her. "I'm thirsty."

"There's no water left." Cheiko glared at none of them in particular. "Emi drank it all."

"Where are we?" Yumi complained. "How should I know?" Cheiko snapped.

"I wasn't asking you! I was asking Natsu."

"Why would you ask Natsu? It's obvious she doesn't know. She's biting her lip." Hotaru said from her position in the tree. Cheiko glared at her.

"Natsu give the map to somebody that can read it!" Kin commanded.

"I _can _read the map!" Natsu yelled at her, fiddling with the edge of her top.

Kin sighed snatched the map, "No way."

"What is it?!" Emi bounced over, peering over her shoulder. "Oh."

"Natsu. You brought the wrong map. No wonder we're lost."

"I did not. This is the right map"

"It's a map of Iwa." Kin raised a delicate eyebrow, "We're... I think, somewhere between Suna and Konoha."

"Oh. This is great. Just great." Akira muttered. "Emi, don't touch that."

Emi's hand shot away from the bag of remaining food. Hotaru sighed and flipped down from the tree, "This is near the edge of the forest. There's a sort of shallow lake and grass just outside of the forest."

"Okay. So basically we're lost in the middle of nowhere?" Yumi asked.

"Yes." Hotaru smiled. "And Emi just ate the last bit of food."

"Awwwww! Emi! We needed that!" Yumi cried. Emi gulped and slid the last cracker into her mouth

"Sorry. I was hungry." Emi replied.

"It's okay, Emi. We'll find something to eat.. We are ninjas, after all."

"If Yumi hasn't scared all the animals away." Hotaru muttered.

"Hey! I don't scare the animals! They just run away."

"Same difference."

"Whatever. Okay so should we split up to find food or something?" Emi immediately grabbed Natsu's arm.

"I don't like splitting up." She mumbled. Cheiko yelled in frustration.

"We can go in pairs or groups. Okay, Emi?" Natsu explained, trying not to lose her temper. Emi nodded furiously, pointing at Hotaru.

"I want to go with Hotaru too."

"I'm not going with anyone." Hotaru snorted, flipping back up into the tree.

"I'm going with Kin." Yumi said quickly. Cheiko and Akira linked arms.

"Everybody got that?" Natsu asked. They all nodded.

"Okay. Good. Now let's go find something to eat." Yumi said.

~ღ~

So the girls split up into pairs and went off in different directions to locate food. Meanwhile, a certain snake pedo was waiting for the right moment to strike. He had been following the girls for the past few days.

Turning to Kabuto, Orochimaru said. "Get the blonde one, Hotaru first. She's on her own, they won't notice."

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bowed and jumped away. He knew Hotaru had gone west, towards the lake she had described. He caught up with the girl as she walked along the lake edge, humming.

In a flash, she sent a kunai - a strange one too - flashing into a fish, basking in the shallow water on the warm day. Kabuto's eyebrows shot up. Hotaru scooped up the fish, sighing.

"Poo." She muttered. Kabuto saw the edge of the kunai glint in the light.

It was made of glass. Hotaru flexed her fingers, the small shards of glass lifting out of the fish, still struggling a little, and forming into a small ball of pure glass. Hotaru held it up to the light, making a small sound of frustration. There was a small bubble in the middle of the orb, ruining the entire effect. She slipped it inside a small pouch on her hip and stared at the fish. It gave out a little gasp, and went limp. Kabuto unstoppered the test tube of liquid.

It was over in a few seconds. Hotaru fought, hard, but Kabuto spilt the liquid over her head and she went down, her head hitting a rock. He kicked the shards of glass into the water and jumped away.

Orochimaru was gaining on the younger pair fast. Natsu was a little ahead, with Emi carrying their spoils. A few berries. Emi may have eaten a few of them.

"Emi, I swear if you eat any more berries, I am going to starve you for the rest of this mission." Natsu threatened. Orochimaru smiled to himself, as the girls came to a stop.

"You did put a trace up, right?" Emi said anxiously. "I don't want to get lost." Natsu was searching desperately.

"Um... no..." She hung her head. Emi was quiet for a moment. Then, she whipped around, just as Orochimaru advanced on them. When he got to her, she stabbed at him with a knife, but it only pierced the rope on his waist. He felt a nasty pain in his shoulder and looked around, as Emi slumped to the floor.

The snakes were already dealing with Natsu, a bit of Orochimaru's blood on the sword. She scrabbled at her throat, gasping and fell to the floor. Orochimaru uncorked the second test tube and poured the yellow contents over the comatose girl.

The two girls seemed to shrink as the potion began to work and Orochimaru slipped away. By now, Kabuto will have dealt with Yumi and Kin. All he had was Akira and Cheiko. He was satisfied by how well his plan was working.

Cheiko heard a twig snap. She swung around, but it was just Akira. She hoped.

"Akira?" She peered into the darkness. They had to come to a dense part of the woods. There was a yell - a male yell - and a girl screamed. "Akira!" She was running then, looking all around her like a lighthouse scanning for ships in a bay. She found Akira quickly, but she didn't know that she was being watched. She felt something hit her in the back of the head, and she was out like a light.


End file.
